Her
by Miaka2
Summary: Ok, the story is on my sissy's name too (Michiruka) but I WROTE IT!! Hehe... Rei+Minako=Luv!! At least in my story!! ^.^ Expect a sequel soon!


Untitled Normal Page

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rei laid in bed every night, staring at the ceiling. She dreaded falling \line asleep because what was there scared her. Her dreams were wonderful, yet horrible, yet... she couldn't explain. She couldn't explain how she felt.

*~* 

Minako would sit in her room, pouring her heart out to her journal. I love everything about her. I wish I didn't. I wish this would all go away. But what... what if she feel like this about me? If she feel this deep, loving passion I feel? Then she would cry. She did wish it would go away. Her best friend... it would ruin everything if Minako told her.

*~* 

Rei walked up to Minako's doorstep. They were going for a milkshake, they had decided. She rang the doorbell. There stood Minako, looking as beautiful and radiant as ever. The wind gently played with her hair, and her cheeks were rosy from inside. "M-Minako...!" Rei stuttered, falling back.

*~* 

"Oh!" Minako held out her hand to help Rei up. Rei grasped it, and smiled up at her. Those lips, her beautiful red lips. How she longed to kiss them! No, you can't. She is your friend, not your, your... "Oh!" she repeated at her own thoughts. "Come on," she said, blushing. "Let's go."

*~* "I can only afford one milkshake!" Rei cried. "I'm so sorry, Minako. Here, you can have the milkshake, I'll be fine." 

"Don't be silly, Rei. I'll share it with you." Oh, share? Rei looked at Minako. Her figure, her face... her feelings for Minako couldn't last muchlonger.

*~*

I'll tell her as we walk home, Minako decided. They were sitting at the table, drinking their milkshake with two straws. The table was small, and Minako's leg rubbed against Rei's. Her skin was so soft. Minako sighed, as if making a tough decision. She slowly ran her leg up Rei's. How wonderful it felt! 

*~* Rei felt something in her heart. As Minako's leg slid up hers, she knew the truth. She loved Minako and Minako loved her. She looked deep into Minako's eyes, as if asking, Should we? Minako nodded, and slowly the two lovers stood up and walked out of the shop.

*~*

Rei led Minako by the hand. They were walking to Rei's house...to Rei's room...to Rei's bed. They both sat down, and Minako held both of Rei's hands. I...I love you, Rei," she said slowly.

"And...and I love you, Minako."Minako felt a sudden passion, a sudden beauty. She leaned forward and kissedRei, her lips brushing against hers so softly, yet so passionately.

*~* 

The kiss. It seemed to go on and on. Rei never wanted it to end. Slowly but surely, they began to lay on each other. They kissed on and on. They began to remove each other's clothing, but they still kissed. This was love, this was real. This was everything Rei had hoped for, everything Minako had given her. 

*~* 

It was so right. Minako never would let it end. But it did, eventually. It subsided to Minako, laying on top of Rei under the covers, them looking lovingly at each other. Again, Rei said, "I love you so much, Minako. Please, never leave me." 

Minako smiled. "Never." I would never leave someone whom I love so much, she thought. Never.

*~* 

Now, so long after this beautiful moment, Rei and Minako walked through the park, hand-in-hand. There were already 4 couples within the Sailor Senshi: Usagi and Mamoru, Chiba-Usagi and Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka, and now them. And Rei felt much happier with Minako, much happier then she had ever been with Mamoru or Chad (japanese translation??) or anyone else. 

*~* 

It was tradition. Under every Cherry Maple the two lovers ever walked under together, they would share a long, passionate, true kiss. They often purposely walked under them. Sighting the beautiful touch of pink on the tree, Minako pulled Rei to it and pulled her close to herself. She wrapped her arms around Rei's waist, and felt Rei bring her arms around Minako's neck. They joined their bodies for a long kiss. It was just like their first, her lips sweeping over Rei's, showing her lover how true this was. 

*~* 


End file.
